This invention relates generally to bulk material handling systems.
Bulk material handling systems, such as those for handling or conveying coal or other dust generating bulk materials, often have various enclosures with access doors. Because of the dust generated by the bulk material, dust and debris accumulate on the doors, which make it difficult to open and close the doors.